


Insomnia

by Luzula



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, ds_snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-18
Updated: 2009-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser is in the bed beside him, and Ray can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: heartbeat

Ray can't sleep. If he were at home, he'd get up to watch TV. But seeing as this is a room in an overcrowded motel and Fraser is in the room with him--is, in fact, in the bed with him--he can't.

Fraser is breathing slowly and regularly beside him. Ray's leg twitches, and he forces it to be still. Then he starts to turn over, but stops.

"Ray?" Fraser's voice is deep and fuzzy with sleep.

"Mmm?"

"You know what helps me sleep?"

_Jerking off?_ Ray's brain supplies. Thankfully, he manages to stop himself from saying it out loud. "What?"

"Sleeping next to a sled dog. They're so warm, and if you put your hand on its chest, you can feel its heartbeat. Dogs have irregular heartbeats, but still, it's very soothing."

"Oh. Yeah, that sounds nice." Ray can feel Fraser beside him in the darkness, steady and warm.

There's a pause.

"I know I'm not a dog," Fraser says apologetically, "but you can try it on me if you want."

"What, feeling your heartbeat?" Ray says, a little alarmed. He's been very careful not to cross the invisible line between them.

"Mm-hm."

Ray hesitates, but then turns on his side. Who's gonna know, anyway?

There's an awkward moment where he's not sure where his other arm should go. If Fraser had been Stella, he'd have let him lie on it. But Fraser is so not Stella, and finally Ray scrunches his arm up by his own head.

He puts his hand on Fraser's chest. It feels so warm, even through the longjohns, and his heartbeat isn't irregular at all. It's slow and steady, and Ray sighs and feels all the tension run out of him.


End file.
